Teen Titans present:A Terra Story
by staremerald
Summary: Hi, this is Terra. I realize I'm not a very popular character but maybe this will change your mind. It all began a lond time ago...Welcome to my life. Terra? BBRae, RobinStar [COMPLETED]
1. Welcome to my life

I am naturally a Teraa hater...but then I decided I had judged her too quickly.

Maybe she is nice after all...maybe just misunderstood?

I dedicate this to Terra-fans everywhere...including Phishy2 who is so ANNOYING!

Disclaimer: I don't own Terra of Simple Plan

* * *

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?_

_Do you ever feel outta place?_

_Like somehow you just don't belong and no one understands you?_

She ran, winds blowing through her blond hair, blinding her blue eyes and her vision.

_Do you ever wanna runaway?_

_Do you lock yourself in your room?_

_With the radio on turned up so loud, that no one hears you screaming'?_

She fell and hit the hard cement. It began to rain harder, stinging the girl's bare shoulders.

_No, you don't know what its like,_

_When nothing feels alright,_

_You don't know what its like,_

_To be like me…_

Where were her friends? Then the truth hit her. She had chosen the dark side. Why had she? It was to control her powers. She shook her blond hair. Slade had lied. Her parents had lied. She had lied.

_To be hurt,_

_To feel lost,_

_To be left out in the dark,_

_To be kicked,_

_When you're down,_

_To feel like you've been pushed around,_

_To be on the edge of breaking' down_

_And no one's there to save you,_

_No you don't know what it's like…Welcome to my life._

Why? It was her parents fault, she decided.

"Liar," said that annoying voice in her head.

"Shut up," she murmured, getting up. She stood and continued walking.

_Do you wanna be somebody else?_

_Are you sick of being so left out?_

_Are you desperate to find something more, before your life is over?_

But why had they abandoned her? Why?

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate?_

_Are you sick of everyone around?_

_With their big fat smiles and stupid lies, while deep inside you're bleeding._

_No you don't know what its like, _

_When nothing feels alright,_

_You don't know what it's like to be like me…_

Just then, she felt a power surge within her. Her power was bubbling up, threatening to explode any second.

"No, Stop!" she commanded. But it ignored her.

_To be hurt,_

_To feel lost,_

_To be left out in the dark,_

_To be kicked,_

_When you're down,_

_To feel like you've been pushed around,_

_To be on the edge of breaking down,_

_And no one's there to save you,_

_No you don't know what it's like…Welcome to my life_

"No!" She screamed as a huge building collapsed. She heard screams, terrified screams. It was her fault. It was the power. The power was evil.

_No one ever lied straight to your face,_

_And no one ever stabbed you in the back,_

_You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay_

She heard noises.

"That kid knows something! Get her!" a woman's voice. She heard footsteps behind her. She ran, quickening her pace.

_Everybody always gave you what you wanted,_

_You never had to work it was always there,_

_You don't know what it's like…_

She ran into an alleyway. The voices passed. She fell to her knees, sobbing.

_To be hurt,_

_To feel lost,_

_To be left out in the dark,_

_To be kicked,_

_When you're down,_

_To feel like you've been pushed around, _

_To be on the edge of breaking down,_

_And no one's there to save you,_

_No you don't know what it's like…Welcome to my life._

She was all alone.

_Welcome to my life_

She stayed there, as night fell.

_Welcome to my life_

She fell into a troubled sleep.

_Welcome to my life. _

* * *

Okay, its a one-shot for now...but if I get lots more reviewers, I'll make a huge fanfic of it. Her life, her _love_-life, her friends and why she joined Slade. A.N. If I do do this, then It will have other stuff, like BBXRae and StarXRob

PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE!


	2. James

Hey! People did like my story! AWESOME!

So, I will now make this a PROPER STORY!

Readers: "Yay!"

Reviewers:

Phishy2: "I'm glad it make you cry...I'm glad you like it. I'm glad you are annoying...

The Esperandote: (is that how you spell it?) "I didn't say I was gonna make her good...MWAHAHAAHA! But she won't be evil, I can give you that much.

God, more people like Terra than I thought. This will be from Terra's point of view.

* * *

You know me as the evil one, the betrayer. You know me as the one who found their weaknesses and exploited them. You know me as the girl who turned to stone. You know me as the girl who was turned back to normal by her friends, but then rejected by them. You know me as the one who killed so many lives. You know me as…Terra.

I'm sorry, so sorry. I don't know why I did it. Please forgive me.

Why should you?

I am the hated one. Why should you like me? I'm a dumb-blonde as most people me, cursed with this terrible power. I want to be normal.

But I'm not. I never will be. I'm different. Strange. A freak.

It all started a while back. It seems like a distant dream, long forgotten. My parents loved me. I was so happy. We used to take walks down the beach every weekend. If I close my eyes, I can still feel the sunshine streaming through me hair, the cold yet wonderful sensation of the water under my feet. My mother's laugh, that was distinctive too. And my dad used to pick me up and throw me in the air. We had such good times.

And my brother. My protector. He called me Princess and I felt beautiful. He used to play with me and read to me. We would pretend I was a queen and he was my servant.

And then he died.

It was so sudden. He got cancer.

FLASHBACK

"_Come on James," I sobbed. It was raining. James looked so pale. He smiled and placed my strong healthy hand in his own frail ones._

"_Princess," he said, his own voice barely a whisper. "Be good."_

"_James," I said, tears flooding my vision. "You can do it. Get up." He smiled and his eyes shut._

"_JAMES!" I screamed. "COME BACK…come back…" They dragged me from the room._

END FLASHBACK

They wouldn't let me go see him. A terrible anger surged inside of me one day. I ran out and the house collapsed, with them inside. I murdered my own parents. Let's just say I was never the same after...

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE! 


	3. My broken heart

Hey guys, sorry I HATE math, otherwise I totally would have updated.

Reviewers:

Phishy2: Did it make you cry? Are you sure you're gonna be alright?

Blaze83: You know what? I hated Terra too and I still do...but I thought I'd type this up cause I was bored.

Disclaimer: I totally wish I totally owned Terra (not really) But I totally don't. Isn't that totally sad?

* * *

You would guess that no one would be all right after that.

You are correct.

So my brother, my light of my life was dead and thanks to powers out of my control, my parents had also kicked the bucket.

You would probably guess no one would be all right after that.

You would probably be right.

So I was placed into care. And I hated every minute of it.

FLASHBACK

"Oh, look, it's Terra," Emma said as she passed by me. I stopped staring at the grass and looked up at the meanest kid in the whole foster area.

"Go away," I said bored. "I'm trying to figure out which blade of grass is growing the fastest." She looked insulted.

"You're a brat. A snobby brat," she said.

"Rubber glue, back to you," I muttered under my breath.

"Excuse me?" she asked demonstrating what she was probably going to do to me in a few seconds by punching one hand curled into the other.

"Excuse me?" she repeated. I knew I had a right to remain silent. So I did.

"You're such a brat," she said. I stayed silent. "What ever happened to your dumb parents?" Silence. "Did you run away because they wouldn't buy you the doll you wanted?"

"I don't play with dolls," I said, clenching my hands into fists.

"And," she continued, obviously having fun, "Did you have any other siblings? Did they take your dolly from you?"

"James would never do that," I said quietly, counting to ten in my head and taking deep breaths.

"Was he as stupid as you? Probably was-" Emma never finished her sentence. I jumped on top of her.

"Take that back!" I screeched, hitting any skin that was exposed on her.

"No! Do you get your ugliness from him?" she continued. I kept hitting her. Our social worker came and saw me beating up Emma. Who do you think got in trouble?

As I was dragged away, kicking and screaming, I shouted back at Emma, "My brother's dead! He's dead! He's dead! He's dead…"

END FLASHBACK

Being a runaway is much better. Sure, it's cold and you don't usually get enough to eat but it's better than being back with people who don't understand you.

And prank you.

And tease you.

And call you names. But I didn't cry. I don't ever cry anymore. I don't remember how. I lost all my tears the day my brother died.

James. I miss you so much. Come back.

Then one day, six years later, I was running from a spider. A huge spider. I hate spiders.

I hate spiders.

I was running. Really fast. I remember feeling my heart beat very fast. I was at a dead end. As it advanced, I remember seeing a bridge above his head. Concentrating, I felt the power starting to stir within me. I collapsed the bridge on his head. I looked up and saw five figures staring at me, wide-mouthed in amazement. The titans.

We had good times…and you know the rest. I don't want to go through it. You know it. Romance with Beast Boy, working with Slade, turning to stone. I cried once.

I will never forget that day I was turned back.

FLASHBACK

I fell to the ground and on the floor, looked up at my friends.

"Thank you guys!" I said happily. I looked at them. They seemed to be looking anywhere but my face. "What is it?"

"You can't-you can't- you can't-" Cyborg slapped Robin hard on the back "-be a titan anymore."

"Why not?" I asked, tears brimming in my eyes.

"We have the distinct feeling that we cannot trust you, friend…" Starfire trailed off. I looked at Beast Boy. He would stick beside me. He was doing bunny ears on Robin. Raven laughed. He smiled went over and kissed her.

On the lips.

In front of everyone.

Passionately.

I ran.

END FLASHBACK

He broke my heart. I vowed I would never love another.

Ever again.

* * *

Mwahahahaha! I love making Terra's life a living hell! It's fun! 

I mean, uh, Review please!


	4. Stan

Reviewers:

Blaze83: He did. Sorry. I don't know what you like so much about Beast Boy, but whatever.

Disclaimer: Don't own Terra. Deal with it.

* * *

And that's were I am now.

Confused.

Alone.

Unloved.

Isn't it strange when someone tells you they love you and you actually believe them? You think, this person will always love me and never love another. And you're floating on air and suddenly-you fall to the ground.

Hard.

On the cement.

In the rain.

This happened two weeks ago, but I am afraid my torn heart will never heal. It has a huge stain on it, forever, like when you spill permanent ink on the carpet.

Stained.

Ugly.

And never to change itself back to normal.

And that is my past. My future is another story. As I tell you this, I am walking. I am sure that I am out of Jump City by now. And I am glad.

Very glad.

But heartbroken.

For that kiss keeps lingering in my mind, teasing me, and taunting me.

And it hurts.

So much.

I am walking by some kids on the street. They are teenagers, just like me I realize as I draw closer. The tallest one stops me.

"Where ya goin' Blondie?" he asks. I stop. There's a cigarette in his hand. I back away in disgust.

"Away from here," I say and start to walk away. He grabs my shoulder. "Let go!" I cry. He smiles evilly.

"Ever had a cigarette before, Blondie?" he asks. I grind my teeth.

"Don't. Call. Me. 'Blondie'," I say 'Blondie' like it's a curse. "And I don't do drugs." I turn away again and he grabs my shoulder again.

"How about trying one now?" He says, offering his cigarette.

"Ah, to smoke or not to smoke," I say, trying to look like I'm thinking. My face started glaring, "I think I'll take not." I started to turn. He grabs my shoulder again. "Leave me alone!"

"Leave her alone," says a different voice. We both turn. A figure with hair like a carrot stood against a tree. "She obviously doesn't smoke on days that end with 'y' like you."

The tall boy hissed. "Stanley." Stanley glared back.

"Patrick," He says calmly. Patrickshoots him a death look and then turns back to me.

"Do I have to force you?" he asks me. I smile sweetly.

"You don't look like Darth Vader or Luke or any other Jedi I've heard off, so you can't make me do anything I don't want to," I say, still smiling sweetly. Stanley smiled at Patrick.

"Well, thank you for your time," Stanley says, steering me out of their way.

"See you Monday,"Patrick says, poison dripping from his voice. We begin running.

"This way," Stanley panted pointing towards an ice-cream store. We run in. "Come on, let's get something to eat." He stops in front of the food. "Whatcha in the mood for?"

I am stunned.

"Anything?" I ask, amazed. He laughs.

"Sure," he replies.

"I'll have a coke," I say, unable to stop the words from spilling from my lips. "And a...uh…Crunch bar." I love crunch bars. It has been forever since I have had one.

"Sure," he repeated and told the cashier what I had said and what he wanted. I studied him. He was cute, that was for sure and his hair was leaning into his eyes. He seems nice enough too. I slip into a table. He followed and sits down.

"So, what's your name?" He asks as he hands me my soda.

"It's…uh…T-Jessica." He looks confused.

"Tjessica?" he says slowly.

"No, just Jessica," I lie, hoping he believes me. He seems to.

"I'm Stanley," he says, "But everyone calls me Stan."

"Cool," I say sipping my soda. It is so good! How could I have ever survived without it all these years?

"So," he asks, "Where are you from?"

"Uh…here?" I tell him. He raises an eyebrow.

"Sure you are and I'm the tooth fairy," he says, rolling his eyes.

"How did you know?" I ask, amazed.

"You don't knowPatrick and his gang." He pauses. "Duh." I blush.

"So where are you from?" he asks, biting into a snickers bar.

"Jump City," I say before I can stop myself. Why can't I just keep my mouth shut? Probably the Jedi mind control trick, I tell myself and start choking on my soda.

"Jump City…" he says, ignoring me, "I have some friends in Jump City."

"Cool," I repeat and start licking the crunch bar like a lollipop. He looks at his watch.

"Well," he says, "I should go. It's seven already." I nod.

"See ya on Monday," he says grinning and sliding out of the seat.

"What's happening on Monday?" I ask.

"High school," he replies.

High School?

Oh no.

"Which one?" I ask.

Smooth Terra. Real smooth.

"M.G.H. See ya!" He runs.

"Wait..." I call but he is already gone.

Shit.


	5. The invite

Hey guys;

Good to see you all, once again...

Reviewer(Because once again, there was only one...)

notyouraverageblond: Can I join?

BLAZE83, PHISHY2, ONE ESPERANDOTE, WHERE ARE YOU?

Disclaimer: Don't own any characters in this story.

* * *

That was before. It still pains me to write these memories out. It pains me even more to share them with you. But I feel that if I don't, I shall go insane.

Crazy.

Peculiar.

Strange.

Weird.

Off my rocker.

Anyway, the point is not about these memories. It is about what happened next. Next in my life, which sucks.

A lot.

So I went to school that first day.

Flashback

**Terra's point of view:**

_I walked quietly down the halls, almost invisible to all. My hair was hiding my whole face, so you couldn't see all the nervousness. Of which there was a lot. It was pretty okay so far though. A blond bumped into me, shoulder-length blond hair loose around her pale shoulders._

"_Watch where you're going, loser," she said and turned, her hair flipping back into to place behind her._

_Anyway, this place was great. So I kept walking until I bumped into someone else. Someone familiar. _

"_Jessica?" he asked me. I nodded. He grinned. "Let's go."_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"_Who is that?" I asked Sean, pointing towards the blond who had bumped into me before. He placed a sandwich on his plate and looked up. _

"_Oh, that's Karen," he said walking towards an empty table. I followed and sat down. "The most popular girl in school." I gulped. He must have noticed, because he laughed. "Don't worry, she doesn't bite." He paused. "Much."_

End Flashback 

So school wasn't that bad. I got most of the work done on time. I found out the blonde's I stayed in a hotel room as I look older than I really am and got away easily. I paid with the money I got when I was a superhero. With the titans.

With Beast Boy.

Flashback

**Terra's point of view**

_"Wow," Beast Boy breathed as I walked down the stairs in Titan's tower. "You look…amazing." I grinned._

_"Let's go!" I said exitedly, pulling him along as I ran. _

End Flashback

No. I will not think about Beast Boy. I will think about Stan and the present. Anyway, school was good. It was about two weeks later, when I was bullied by the bully.

Karen.

Flashback 

**Terra's point of view**

_I shut my locker to face Karen, who was standing in front of me, her two closest friends, not too far behind. Her hands were on her hips, her heel was taping and her lip-gloss-coated mouth was twisted in a frown. _

_"I heard you and Stan are together," she said sweetly. I turned red._

_"I-"_

"_Because he is mine." She glared at me and leaned so close I could see the faint eyeliner she had used even though we weren't allowed eye-product makeup at school. "If you touch my boyfriend again, I will make the rest of your life at this school a living hell." She turned on her heel and walked away._

End Flashback 

So she hated me. She already did and Stan just made it even worse.

Flashback 

**Terra's point of view**

_"Jess, she won't leave me alone," Stan complained as we walked outside for P.E. I groaned._

_"She hates me." He smiled._

_"I don't." He leaned close and kissed me on the lips as she walked out. The look she sent me when our lips parted was filled with hatred. To the brim._

**Karen's point of view**

_I stormed out of P.E. , Melanie and Amy at my heels._

"_That ugly blonde!" I screeched behind me. "How dare she! He is mine!" _

"_Don't worry about her," Melanie said comfortingly. "I know something…"_

**(N.B. Terra doesn't actually know Karen's point of view, I just wrote it up for the readers so that they understand.)**

End Flashback 

I thought she would hate me forever. I knew she would, which was why I was surprised when I got an invitation to her Sweet Sixteen Birthday Bash. I thought she had forgiven me, so I decided to go.

Little did I know what lay in store.

* * *

At least this chapter ends happy. REVIEW! 


	6. The Party

Thanks to my one reviewer:

One Esperandote: Thanks for finally checking up on me. I don't know the ending yet, but it will flow!

Disclaimer: Don't own characters. DUH!

* * *

It felt very strange to go to a party again.

After such a long time.

You forget what it's like to belong.

Or what it's like to have guys stare at you.

Or what it's like to be embarrassed because guys think you look nice.

You forget.

You really do.

I tried not to blush as a bunch of guys whistled at me. I didn't think I looked that nice.

I didn't think I looked nice at all.

"Hey Jessica! Yo!" I turned. Karen was waving her hand at me, motioning me to join her little clique at the side of the room. 'Toma' was playing.

It's amazing how many unimportant details stick to one memory.

A really sad memory.

I ran over. She was standing near her two best friends.

"You look, like awesome!" Karen congratulated me.

"Thanks," I replied.

"Like ya!" Amy said enthusiastically.

"I love your clip!" Karen exclaimed. "Can I have it?" My hand suddenly encased the clip, protecting it.

It was my clip.

Flashback Terra's point of view 

"_Princess!" James' voice came floating down the stairs to where I was playing with my dolls._

"_Yea?" I called up. His face appeared from the top._

"_There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you!" _

"_Sorry…" I said. He smiled and handed me a package._

"_What's this?" I asked._

"_Your late birthday present. Happy Birthday." I took the parcel from his hands and opened it._

_It was a beautiful Chinese hand-made flower clip._

"_Oh my god!" I squealed. "Thank you!" He leaned down and put it in my hair._

"_It looks good on you, Princess." I turned around and gave him a hug._

End Flashback

"Fine," Karen pouted.

"Jess!" came a distant voice. I turned.

"Stan!" He smiled and walked over. He gave a low-whistle.

"You look…great." He paused. "No you look better than great." I smiled, tips of my ears blushing a deep scarlet.

"Hem hem?" Karen coughed.

"You want to take a walk?" Stan asked me, ignoring Karen.

"Sure," I said.

We walked away.

Flashback Karen's point of view 

Again! She had taken Stan again. Geez, this girl was definitely trying to get on my bad side. I looked at my watch. Time to call.

End Flashback

**A hour later…**

"ATTENTION!" rang a robotic voice. The music stopped. Stan and I stood up. "WILL EVERYONE PLEASE MAKE THEIR WAY TOWARDS THE HOUSE." Confused, we followed. About twenty police men were standing there. "WE HAVE BEEN CALLED AND TOLD THAT THERE IS A MURDERER AT THIS PARTY," A blond police man shouted into the mega-phone. "THE PERSON IN QUESTION IS RESPONSIBLE FOR MURDER OF TWENTY PEOPLE!" A gasp ran through the crowd of guests. My heart started beating very fast. Me.

They were talking about me.

Oh shit.

I started to back away.

"Could you please tell us who it is, Miss?" The blond police man asked Karen. She grabbed the mega-phone and pointed at me.

"Her."

"GET HER!" The police men called, running off.

"Jessica?" asked Stan. I ran.

Even faster than that other time.

I ran.

* * *

Poor Jessica! tear tear...Review please 


	7. A new way of life

Hey everyone.

Reviewers:

Phishy2: Don't try. Don't even try. I suggests she talks to George Lucas too, your royal hienee!

Soycaliente: Karen is Kitten. I just changed the name. She moved after the 'Date with Destiny' incindent. (sp?)

Terra Rock: I knew someone had to like Terra! Okay, this chapter is for you!

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story. (duh)

* * *

"Could you answer the question on the board Samantha? Samantha!" Mr. Denture's voice finally came to me.

"Pardon?" I asked. Bad move. The whole class laughed.

Very bad move.

"I want to know if your not too busy daydreaming out the window you could answer the question on the board?" Mr. Denture said sarcastically. I looked up. It was a math question.

I hate math.

"Um…I think it's twelve?" I said, thinking fast for the correct answer.

"Wrong! Madison?" Mr. Denture said, turning away from me.

"Twenty-two," she said proudly.

"Correct!" Everyone looked at me. I groaned and put my head on the table while everyone laughed at my stupidity.

Sometimes life is not fair.

I walked out, jostled and pushed and trampled as everyone hurried to get out of the math class.

"Samantha?" I turned. "Could I have a word?" Nodding, but dreading what I knew he was about to say, I walked over. "If you do not start working harder, I am sorry to say that I will have to keep you back another year." Mr. Denture didn't sound the least bit sorry.

"I'm sorry, I have other things on my mind," I said, wanting to get this over with.

"Well, I'm afraid you'll have to find someway to get them off your mind. You are dismissed." I walked out.

"Oh and Samantha?" I turned.

"Bandana's are not permitted in my classroom." Nodding, I pulled it off. As soon I as walked out, I replaced. I couldn't let anyone find out who I was.

Terra, the murderer of twenty. I didn't mean to. It's the power.

The power is pure evil.

I sat down with my tray at an empty table. No one wanted to sit beside me, that was for sure. That was the way it had been for 3 months.

3, boring, murderous, lonely months.

The intercom came on. "WE HAVE EVIDENCE THAT A KILLER HAS BEEN ENROLLED IN THIS SCHOOL. WILL ALL STUDENTS REPORT TO THE HALL. THAT WILL BE ALL."

Shit, how could they have found me? So I ran.

And they saw me.

So they started chasing me.

I ran into a deep alleyway. I tripped and fell but got up and kept running. I ran through a crowd of people and they were held back for a bit. But I knew they would be back on my trail. So I kept running. And I bumped into someone I thought I would never see again.

Stan. On a moped.

Damn, he looked really hot.

"No way…Jessica?" He asked.

"Hi," I said.

"Where have you been?" He asked me again, trying to pry the information out.

"Busy. Have to get out," I said, throwing him a tell-you-later look. He nodded, handed me a helmet and we speed off.

TSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTST

"Is this okay?" Stan asked, pointing to an empty cave. I nodded. "Why can't we go to a hotel or something?" he complained as we walked in.

"I can't let them find me," I said, looking for twigs to start a fire with.

"Who?" Stan asked playfully. I looked up.

"The police." He backed away.

"Karen wasn't lying…you are a murderer…oh bloody hell…"

"Stan-"

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" He shouted. I quickly put a hand over his mouth. He pulled it away. "Who are you? And this time, I want the truth." I hung my head.

"Alright. It's a rather long story, so I think you should get comfortable." He obediently sat, staring angrily at my sad face. "It began a long time ago…"

* * *

Another Cliffy! Just for you Phishy2, cause I know how much you like them.

Review!


	8. You?

Hey guys! Here's the review!

Disclaimer: Don't own characters.

Reviewers:

Chips Dip: Thanks. Ur pename is very cute 2!

silversilk-89:You'll see now!

Terra Rock: Ur welcome!

Phishy2: I torture Terra 'cause it's fun.

xox-Leo-xox: Here's more!

Soycaliente: What's ur email again? I lost it. Also I have a new story up. "You should only love your own kind". Please read, it's Starfire and Robin all the way!

* * *

"Well?" Stan asked angrily.

"Okay. My story is pretty unbelievable, but it is true. All of it." I took a deep breath. "My name is Terra Min Contrava Nera Riano."

"Wha?"

"Terra Min Contrava Nera Riano. But just plain Terra is fine."

"Terra. Not Jessica."

"Yes. I was a normal girl. I had two caring parents and an amazing big brother named James."

James.

I hadn't thought of him in a long time. He was slipping away. I could barely remember what he looked like-

"Terra?" Stan asked. I snapped out of my mind and focused on continuing my story.

"James would always call me his princess and we would-" Suddenly, I felt my vision go blurry as two big tears fell down my face.

"What happened to James?"

"H-h-he died." There was a stony silence and then I continued. "His body wasn't very strong. But although he didn't have a lot of physical strength, his brainpower was incredible. He wanted to show everyone all his new scientific theories and we were all so proud of him. He was going to revolutionalize the world, but then he-he…"

"Died."

"Yeah. Anyway I needed to be with him but my parents wouldn't let me. I was so mad-I ran out-And somehow; I made the place collapse with my parents inside.

"You made it collapse?"

"Well, I felt this huge thing well up inside of me and it just came out and made the house fall."

"You have powers."

"Yes. You don't know what it's like, hearing your parents screaming in pain, knowing it's the last time you'll ever hear their voice. I was soon sent to the orphanage."

"Ouch."

"Then I ran away staying in different towns and cities. Then one day I met the teen titans and was accepted into their group."

"Hey I know the titans!"

"I then joined Slade, he said he could help me, and my powers were so out of control…"

"Isn't he the titans worst enemy?"

"I figured that out later."

"I turned to stone after, because I tried to save the world from a giant volcano. And I did."

"Then the titans saved me, but I couldn't be on their team anymore, because they couldn't trust me."

"Oh."

Suddenly I heard the stone in front of the cave entrance open. I ran further back in the cave with Stan, making rocks fall behind us to stop the intruders.

"I have to go," I panted.

"Why?" Stan said.

"Because I'm a runaway. That's what I do, run."

"Then stop running. Because I-"

He was cut off as the rocks crashed apart and there stood a few people I thought were out of my life forever.

* * *

Dun, dun! Review please!


	9. The End

Last chapter and to my reviewers who have kept this story going for so long...

Phishy2: I really appreciate you reading these stoires. Thank you very very very much. And yes, Stan is Speedy.

terra's-angel: Here you go...sorry for the wait...

xox-Leo-xox: Oh Cheese man! My hero! eyes change to appear with hears

silversilk: Thank you very much!

One Esperandote: Already read it!

Chips Dip: maybe...

Soycaliente: Well, there you go...

Disclaimer: Don't own characters.

* * *

The titans.

I couldn't believe it.

"Well, this is really awkward," Raven said monotonously, obviously trying to break the ice.

It didn't work. We stood there, the titans facing Stan and I until Robin looked strangely at Stan for a minute or two and suddenly, a look of recognition crossed his face.

"Speedy!" Stan looked at Robin happily and the two shook hands. I looked over at Beast Boy. He seemed puzzled, as though he knew Stan but didn't know where from and the then the same look that Robin had on his face a second ago was plastered on his.

"Dude, Speedy!" Beast Boy said, running over to shake hands.

"Yo man, what up?" Cyborg said, walking over to Stan. Even the girls acknowledged him, running over to give him hugs. I was lost.

"Uh, how do you guys know Stan?" I asked, looking as confused as I felt.

"Stan? We don't know who Stan is, but this is Speedy!" Robin said cheerfully, leaning over to pat Stan on the shoulder. Stan's face was pained.

"No, this is Stan," I said, voice trembling.

"No, you pathetic life-form, this is Speedy," Raven said cruelly. "As in the honorary titan?"

"What?" I said, tears filling my eyes. I looked over at Stan, who was looking guilty. Suddenly, I felt angry. More angry than I ever had in my whole life. "You lied!" I screamed at Speedy, who was looking sadly at me. "You…you big cheat!" I choked. Suddenly, I felt the power well up inside of me. But this time, I liked it.

I'll kill them all. Robin, who was the one who told me to leave, Starfire the innocent pain in the ass, Raven the bitch, Cyborg the bastard, Beast Boy, the heart breaker and Speedy the liar. I'll make them ALL PAY!

And with that my power became unleashed. The ground began shaking violently and everyone in front of me looked scared.

"Terra-" Speedy began.

"Take your pitiable excuses and stick them up your ass! I'm so sick of being hurt! Can't I go one place, or meet one person who doesn't lie to my face!" I screeched, and began breaking up the ground, taking huge chunks of earth and chucking them at my targets. Suddenly a little voice inside my head said something that made me think.

This is wrong.

_No it's not, _I argued. _They deserve it._

I know, they hurt you. But it's wrong.

It's wrong. And suddenly it stung me. Like when you're playing baseball, and the ball smacks you on your forehead. It's not their fault. They weren't responsible for all the pain and hurt locked up inside of me. They weren't responsible for all the scars that never faded away.

It wasn't their fault.

It was wrong.

I took a deep breath and counted to ten. The ground stopped shaking and I slowly levitated to the ground, hair blowing out behind me, like a stream of gold, the wind continuously blowing ripples through it. I fell to the ground and lay there, hiding my head in between my knees. There was another ugly silence as the titans stood up. Speedy looked worried and began walking up to me.

"Terra?" he whispered.

"What?" I said almost inaudibly, the wind carrying my voice away.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I wanted to tell you, especially after you told me everything. But I was scared. Now I see that by doing that, I've hurt you even more. I'm so sorry."

"You know what?" I asked quietly. He knelt down beside me and moved the sheet of hair away from my face.

"What?" He replied, leaning so close to me I could feel his lips tickling the side of my cheek, making the pale hairs on my neck stand on end.

"I still love you. I always have loved you. I promised myself I would never love again, after what happened one day, but I couldn't help it. I love you…" Speedy smiled tenderly at me and gently tilting my blond head to the level of his orange one, leaned in and began kissing me. And this time, I wasn't shocked. I was happy. He loved me as much as I loved him.

"You're under arrest!" came a gruff voice. I looked up to see a policeman, staring at Speedy and I, a gun pointed right at my head. I froze.

"Under the penalty of what?" Speedy protested.

"Back away sir," the policeman said. "This girl's a criminal."

"No she's not!" Speedy protested.

"She's a weirdo. She has creepy powers. She's under arrest for killing over three people."

"It's not her fault she can't control them," Robin said, stepping in behind us.

"Mr. Grayson! What are you doing her, associating with such people," the policeman said, nodding in my direction.

"Terra is our friend," Starfire said angrily, stepping behind Robin, eyes and hands glowing green.

"Yea man!" Cyborg said, taking out his sonic canon.

"Dude, you have two seconds to back away," Beast Boy said growling.

"Uh, whatever they said," Raven said monotonously.

"Sir, we were given a wish last weekend. The people of Jump City said we could have whatever we wanted."

"Robin, what's your point?" Raven asked.

"We want her," Robin said, ignoring Raven and pointing at her. "We want you to leave her alone and stop chasing her. We want her freedom." The policeman was silent.

"Well, Mr. Grayson, I'm afraid that I can't let her, as this is not Jump City."

"Okay, I tried to be nice," Robin said calmly. "Raven?" Raven smiled a grinch-smile. And then she grew, four eyes glaring angrily at the policeman, her mouth hissing and spitting.

"Yeah, sure, you can have her," The policeman said quietly.

"I'm so glad you see it our way," Robin said, smiling. "You can go now." And the policeman stumbled away, muttering to himself something which sounded oddly like '_Gay ass superheroes'._

"Well, that settles that," Robin said, turning to look at me. I looked confused at him, trying to send him a thought.

What the hell did you just do?

It didn't seem to work.

"Terra," he began, "How many times am I gonna have to save your ass?" I blushed and stood up.

"A few more, boy wonder," I said softly, grinning up at him. Cyborg and Beast Boy grinned, Starfire clapped her hands together excitedly and Raven rolled her eyes.

"Wanna go back to T-Tower, T?" Cyborg asked. I pointed at myself.

"Me?" I asked, shocked.

"You are our friend, Terra!" Starfire said, coming over and touching me gently on the arm. "We all love you."

"Yeah," Beast Boy said, looking me up and down. Now, usually, or back when I was with the Titans, I would have blushed. But now, I just tossed my blond hair over my shoulder and walked over to Speedy. He grabbed my hand. We hugged and he said:

"Y'know, maybe we could go out sometimes if you promise not freak out and try to strike me dead with a rock." I grinned and turned back to the titans.

"Listen, I love you guys too. But I don't know, I feel like I need to be my own person, Y'know?" Robin nodded thoughtfully.

"Alright, we accept. But don't be a stranger, okay?" He said happily, punching me friendly on the shoulder.

"Okay." I stepped over to Cyborg who clapped me on the shoulder.

"Stay out of mischief, y'hear?" He said.

"Alright." I moved over to Starfire.

"Oh friend Terra! I shall miss you so!" Starfire said, tears of sadness and joy falling from her big eyes. She leaned over and hugged me tightly.

"Need. Air," I said, the words being choked out of me.

"Sorry friend," Starfire said apologetically and backed away. Smiling to reassure her that I was fine, I moved towards Beast Boy. He pulled me in a hug. Then as we were hugging, he leant down to my ear and whispered:

"What happened to us, Terra?" I smiled sadly.

"You broke my heart when you chose Raven. I love Speedy now. I think it's better for both of us that we moved on."

"Cool," he said sadly and let go of me. I then moved on to the last person I was going to say goodbye too. The one who had hurt me terribly.

Raven.

"Hey," I said, moving towards her.

"What do you want?" she asked calmly.

"Look, I know we got off on the wrong foot, and then I tried to steal Beast Boy from you and then I hurt you inside. I know what it feels like." Raven looked at me quizzically. "You love someone like a best friend and then they betray you. They try to destroy you and you feel so…empty…." I held out my hand. "Let's start over. Hi, I'm Terra." I stretched my hand out to hers and she was looking at it for a moment with fond distaste and then smiling softly, shook my hand and said:

"Raven."

"Can we be friends?" I asked, smiling back at her. She rolled her eyes playfully.

"Whatever floats your boat." I stepped back and looked at my friends. The titans. The saviors of America. Speedy squeezed my hand comfortingly.

Damn, my life rocks.

_My name is Terra._

_I have been blessed with a gift, but cursed with it as well._

_My heart has been broken, my spirit shattered. _

_One of the only people who ever loved me died. _

_But I have survived. _

_Courage is the only cure for a crushed soul._

_My name is Terra,_

_I will continue going to school and hope to be a author when I grow up._

_I have a new life and a new boyfriend._

_My life is wonderful and all I can say is_

_Trust in what you believe._

_Open up and Dive in._

FIN

* * *

That's all. Review and tell me what you thought. 

staremerald


End file.
